fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Posh Pizzeria Animatronics
Overview = The''' Posh Pizzeria Animatronics''' are buyable animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Animatronics *Funtime Chica *El Chip *Music Man Ultimate Custom Night Funtime Chica "She isn't here to ruin your day, she just wants her moment in the spotlight. She will occasionally appear on your screen as though posing for the red carpet, accompanied by camera flashes which may cause some disorientation. You'll need to learn to maneuver around your office despite these disorienting effects, otherwise someone else may take advantage of your confusion and crash the party." El Chip "El Chip is just a cameo mascot when he appears at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. His real passion lies in authentic Mexican cuisine. He isn't here to jumpscare you, but he may interrupt your night with some jarringly colorful advertisements for El Chip's Fiesta Buffet. Click "Skip" or press ENTER to get rid of the invasive advertisements before you lose control of what's going on in your office!" Music Man "He is behind you, always, and he is sound activated. If you continue to make a lot of noise, he will slowly become more active, crashing his cymbals together faster and faster, finally ending your run with a startling face-to-face jumpscare." Trivia * Buying all three unlocks the achievement "Posh Pizzeria". * Funtime Chica resembles the Funtime Animatronics from ''Sister Location''. It is likely that she was added because the fans felt there should be a SL design for her. ** Her UCN description is also likely a reference to this. * El Chip is a reference to Chipper and Sons Lumber Company, a game made by Scott Cawthon before Five Nights at Freddy's. * Music Man on rare occasions can be fished out of the Ballpit. * Music Man's foreboding UCN description may be a reference to how players find him uncanny. |-|Funtime Chica = Funtime Chica is the Funtime variation of Chica from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. She is a heavy Animatronic. She can be bought for $71,000 in the "Rare Finds Auction in the Catalog. Appearance To be added. Ultimate Custom Night "She isn't here to ruin your day, she just wants her moment in the spotlight. She will occasionally appear on your screen as though posing for the red carpet, accompanied by camera flashes which may cause some disorientation. You'll need to learn to maneuver around your office despite these disorienting effects, otherwise someone else may take advantage of your confusion and crash the party." Voice Lines Trivia * Funtime Chica resembles the Funtime Animatronics from Sister Location. It is likely that she was added because the fans felt there should be a SL design for her. * During Sister Location's teasers, a restaurant called "Chica's Party World" was mentioned, which was where people think Funtime Chica came from, but as of FFPS, she came from the Rare Finds Auctions, leaving her origins ambiguous. * The player can get her for free if they play test the Prize King 10 times. |-|El Chip = El Chip 'is a buyable animatronic from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. He is the mascot of El Chip's Fiesta Buffet, is mid sized and can be bought $32,000 in the Rare Finds Auctions. Appearance To be added Ultimate Custom Night ''"El Chip is just a cameo mascot when he appears at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. His real passion lies in authentic Mexican cuisine. He isn't here to jumpscare you, but he may interrupt your night with some jarringly colorful advertisements for El Chip's Fiesta Buffet. Click "Skip" or press ENTER to get rid of the invasive advertisements before you lose control of what's going on in your office!" Sounds Forgotten Sunday Show, the music that plays in the adverts. Trivia *El Chip is a reference to Chipper and Sons Lumber Company, a game made by Scott Cawthon before Five Nights at Freddy's. *Buying him, Funtime Chica, and Music Man unlocks the achievement "Posh Pizzeria". *He is one of the only animatronics without a jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night, only serving as a distraction, just like Funtime Chica. Gallery |-| Music Man = '''Music Man is a buyable animatronic from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. He is a Heavy animatronic and can be bought for $19,000 in the Rare Finds Auction. Appearance To be added Ultimate Custom Night "He is behind you, always, and he is sound activated. If you continue to make a lot of noise, he will slowly become more active, crashing his cymbals together faster and faster, finally ending your run with a startling face-to-face jumpscare." Voice Lines Sounds Music Man clashing his cymbals. Music Man's jumpscare sound. Trivia * He, Funtime Chica, and El Chip being bought together unlocks the achievement 'Posh Pizzeria'. * Music Man on rare occasions can be fished out of the Ballpit. Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Fazbear Entertainment Category:Animatronics Category:Buyable Animatronics Category:Males Category:Entertainer Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Category:Funtime Animatronics Category:Variations of Chica Category:Female